Desconfianças
by Manndiynha e Brunniynha
Summary: Shipper: Harry Potter e Gina Weasley Classificação: PG Gênero: DramaSuspense Observação: Só diálogo


Desconfianças

* * *

- Ele não podia ter morrido!

- Não se preocupe Harry. Isso não teria acontecido com Malfoy se ele não tivesse se envolvido com Você-sabe-quem.

- Eu devia ter feito algo para salva-lo, Hermione.

- As vezes seu complexo de herói me deixa intrigada. Você não podia ter feito nada. Você nem estava lá. Você-sabe-quem só matou Malfoy e sua família porque ele sempre faz isso com os seguidores que lhe são inúteis.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim.

- Vamos. Nós estamos quase chegando na casa de Rony.

- Este é o problema. Eu não sei o que falar para a Gina. Ela está me ignorando.

- Só porque você desapareceu à um mês. Nós ficamos preocupados, além disso, você não contou para Gina onde esteve e o relacionamento entre vocês não está nada bem.

- Só porque eu não contei nada, não significa que eu não goste dela.

- Você sabe como a Gina é. Mas, enfim, o que você estava fazendo que desapareceu por um mês? Tem algo a ver com Você-sabe-quem?

- Bem, sim. Lembra das Horcruxes? Eu estava procurando por elas, e...

- Lembro, mas agora não se chamam mais horcruxes. Não se lembra que o Profeta Diário as chama de Insígnias Mortais?

- Que seja. Isso não faz diferença. Enfim, eu já tenho várias pistas sobre essas Insígnias.

- Você deveria ter dado notícias. E o que os Dursley disseram?

- Eu já tenho dezoito anos. Eles não tem que dizer nada.

- Devo dizer que você mudou muito...

- Isso é bom?

- Espero que seja.

- Chegamos.

- Vá encontrar com Gina. Vocês tem muito o que conversar. Eu quero falar com Rony.

- Tudo bem.

- Olá Hermione! Oi Harry, onde você esteve todo esse tempo sem dar notícias?

- Oi Rony...

- Olá Rony. Bem, é uma história um pouco longa. Acho que Hermione pode contar para você. Onde está Gina?

- Desculpe Harry, mas acho que ela não quer falar com você.

- Eu não pensei que ela fosse ficar chateada só por que eu fiquei um tempinho sem dar notícias.

- Ela não ficou chateada só por isso. É por que alguém deu pistas para ela sobre onde você esteve e ela não gostou nada.

- Como alguém pôde saber onde eu estive? Quem é esse alguém.

- Não sei. Ela não quis dizer.

- Tudo bem. Preciso conversar com ela. Onde ela está?

- Resolveu aparecer, Harry?

- Oi, Gina! Como você está?

- Isso não interessa. A questão é onde você esteve.

- A história é longa...

- Imagino que seja.

- Bem, eu estava procurando pistas sobre as Insígnias Mortais...

- Não minta para mim, Harry!

- Não estou mentindo.

- Harry! Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Estávamos preocupados!

- Ah, oi Senhora Wesley!

- Preocupada? Como pôde se preocupar com ele, mamãe?

- Não fale assim, Gina.

- Eu deveria estar falando muito pior! Se não fosse por Draco, eu...

- Draco? O que Malfoy tem a ver com isso?

- Ele me contou que você estava com Cho!

- Eu não vejo Cho Chang desde que entramos em férias!

- Mentiroso...

- Espere um minuto! Você disse que Draco te contou? Draco está...

- Está o que? Mentindo? Ele não estava mentindo! Sei que ele...

- Morto!

- O que?

- Draco foi morto pelos comensais da morte.

- Isso é impossível. Ele deixou uma mensagem na **Rádio Patrono** para mim.

- Rádio Patrono é aquela rádio sobre o mundo bruxo para enviar mensagens uns para os outros?

- Essa mesma. Recebi uma carta dizendo que era para eu escutar a rádio. E com certeza a voz que ouvi foi a de Draco. Ele dizia para mim que você estava com Cho e que se eu quisesse saber onde vocês dois estavam era para mim encontra-lo na travessa do tranco. Mas eu não fui. Não me importou saber onde vocês estavam. Assim que aparecesse me deveria muitas explicações.

- Só pode ter sido isso, Harry!

- O que, Hermione?

- Os comensais pegaram Draco, obrigaram-no a falar e depois o mataram.

- Porque eles fariam isso, Hermione?

- Não é óbvio, Gina? Eles queriam torturar Harry machucando você, pois eles sabem o quanto ele te ama.

- Não pode ser isso...

- Pode sim, Gina. Você não entende? Eles querem que eu sofra, e acharam que você era mais vulnerável. Eles sabem que eu amo você. A informação de que estávamos namorando se espalhou quando foi divulgada pelo Profeta Diário.

- Viu só, Gina? O caso não era Harry Potter e Cho Chang, mas sim **Harry Potter e as Insígnias Mortais**. Ele estava procurando por elas o tempo todo.

- Já entendi, Hermione. Me desculpe, Harry.

- Claro que sim, Gina. Todos cometemos enganos.

- E você encontrou alguma coisa, Harry, querido?

- Encontrei muitas pistas, Senhora Wesley. Estou perto de achar as últimas duas Insígnias Mortais que faltam. As outras eu já encontrei há algum tempo, como sabe.

- Isso é muito bom.

- Perdão, Harry.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, Gina. Ainda bem que você não fez o que eles pediram, pois eu morreria se perdesse você.

- Eu também te amo, Harry.

* * *

FIM


End file.
